Super Smash Bros Mega Melee
by Bloodshed
Summary: Summary coming soon!
1. The Madness of Mario

The Madness of Mario  
  
Setting 1 : Station Square College  
  
(it's been 1 year since the ARK incident and Shadow turned out to be alive...somehow. Also, somehow, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Metal Sonic, Omochao, and Rouge have decided to enroll in Station Square college (Omochao annoyed the guys who decided into it, Sonic, Metal Sonic and Shadow threatened to race them for it, Knuckles threatened to punch their brains out, Rouge threatened the same, except to KICK their brains out, Amy talked them into it with her hammer, and Tails...well he got 100% on every single entrance exam...because he's smart) They each share dorms with someone else...Sonic + Rouge, Tails + Shadow, Knuckles + Metal Sonic, and Amy + Omochao (though Omochao later switched rooms because of the hammer so he shared rooms with a retarted guy and Amy shared her room with Doctor Eggman which she put up with because he's good stress release material). Annnnnnyway, let's look at how each of them are doing.  
  
(Sonic and Rouge's dorm)  
  
Rouge : So how'd the basketball game go?  
  
Sonic : Awesome! We won 125-101 and I scored 43 points  
  
Rouge : Nice!  
  
Sonic : So how'd the wall climber contest work for you  
  
Rouge : I beat everyone! It was no contest  
  
Sonic : Sweet  
  
(Tails and Shadow's dorm)  
  
Shadow : So how'd the exam go  
  
Tails : Sweet! They had answers and we had to figure out the questions and I still got 100%  
  
Shadow : Nice  
  
Tails : So how'd the baseball game go?  
  
Shadow : We won 10-1 and I made a grand slam that won't come down for another century  
  
(100 years later)  
  
Random Guy : Hey, what's that? (gets hit by Shadow's baseball and is knocked out)  
  
(back to 100 years before that)  
  
Tails : Cool!  
  
(Knuckles and Metal's dome)  
  
Metal : So how'd the wrestling match go?  
  
Knuckles : Awesome! It took 30 seconds for the guy to pass out!  
  
Metal : Cool!  
  
Knuckles : So how'd the track meet go?  
  
Metal : Super! I've been declared the fastest in the world  
  
Knuckles : niiiiiice  
  
(Amy and Eggman's dorm)  
  
Eggman : ...Can I turn you into a robot now?  
  
Amy : Come over here  
  
Eggman : OK  
  
Amy : No (knocks him out with her Piko Piko hammer)  
  
(Omochao and retard's dorm)  
  
Omochao : Press Spin Dash to Sonic and Shadow as B! I love men! I definitely don't love men!  
  
Retard : duh....huh? (HEY! That can't be a random retard...it's Big the Cat! How he got in even I don't know...but before they do something else...let's switch to outside)  
  
Mario : There it is...there's the college  
  
Luigi : Let's go in and kick their asses  
  
Jigglypuff : (translation) How stoned are you  
  
Mewtwo : The world may never know  
  
Mario : (turns demonic) I HEARD THAT! (Chops Mewtwo's head off and pours tar on Jigglypuff...in case you don't know, Tar is so hot that it can burn people's skin off hich is what it did to Jigglypuff)...now since Fox, Falco, and Dr. Mario couldn't make it...and we only need 24 guys...and we've enlisted the help of Giga Bowser, Master Hand, Crazy Hand, Wario, Waluigi, and Paratroopa....Pikachu and Pichu will be refs  
  
Pikachu + Pichu : (translation) but we wanna fight  
  
Mario : hehehe (turns demonic again) IF YOU 2 DON'T WANT TO END UP LIKE JIGGLYPUFF AND MEWTWO, THEN YOUR SORRY ASSES ARE BEING THE REFS!  
  
Pikachu and Pichu : (translation) ...ok  
  
(oh yeah, by the way, Link and Kirby don't want to kill them, so whoever Sonic guys they beat, they will fake it)  
  
Mario : Now then...Giga Bowser, burn up the place!  
  
G.Bowser : You got it (burns up the place so much that only Amy, Knuckles, Tails, Sonic, Shadow, Rouge, Metal Sonic, and Omochao survive(how he did? I don't know). Eggman, Big, and everyone else dies)  
  
Sonic : What the hell do you want?!  
  
Mario : The 24 of us challenge the 8 of you to a fighting tournament tomorrow!  
  
Sonic : Well, seeing as you've burned this place up...we accept  
  
Mario : ...excellent...  
  
Join us next time for the matchups of all the fighters and the first match 


	2. The Matchups and Quickie Version Of Soni...

Disclaimer : You won't be able to vote for fights with Mario or Sonic in them...but you can vote on all the others...oh yeah and I've decided to cut Omochao out of this and I replaced him with Chaos. Don't be surprised there turns out to be a fight between Chaos and Giga Bowser soon. Bloodshed over and out.  
  
The Matchups and the first fight  
  
  
  
Setting : Super Smash Bros. Dimension : Drawing Matches Area  
  
Mario : ...Well, well, looks like you guys showed up after all  
  
  
  
Sonic : That's right...and you're gonna pay for blowing up the college and more for drinking too much  
  
Mario : SHUT UP! and let's get on with the match picking......NOW PICHU!  
  
Pichu : (with translator on his head) (terrified) you got it...the first fighter to draw is...Zelda!  
  
Zelda : Whatever...(picks a number out of the box) I'm number 10  
  
Pichu : Next...Ness!  
  
  
  
Ness : All right (picks out number)...I'm number 26  
  
Pichu : Next...Captain Falcon!  
  
Falcon : You got it! (picks out number) I have number 19!  
  
Pichu : Next up is...Mr. Game + Watch!  
  
Mr. G + W : *beep*(he picks out a number)  
  
28  
  
Pichu : Next up is...Chaos  
  
Chaos : *splash* (he picks out a number)  
  
21  
  
Pichu : Next up is...Waluigi!  
  
Waluigi : Ready! (picks out a number)  
  
30  
  
Pichu : Next up is...Luigi!  
  
Luigi : OK (picks out a number)  
  
31  
  
Pichu : Next up is...Master Hand  
  
MH : ok (picks out a number)  
  
2  
  
Pichu : The next to draw are the Ice Climbers!  
  
Popo (representing himself and Nana) Yay! (picks out a number)  
  
3  
  
Pichu : Next...Roy!  
  
Roy : Coming! (picks out a number)  
  
12  
  
Pichu : Next...Marth!  
  
Marth : Coming! (picks out a number)  
  
14  
  
Pichu : Next up is...Giga Bowser!  
  
GB : ROAR! (picks out a number)  
  
23  
  
Pichu : Next...Peach!  
  
Peach : Sweet! (picks out a number)  
  
6  
  
Pichu : Next...Paratroopa!  
  
Paratroopa : Got it! (picks out a number)  
  
16  
  
Pichu : Next...Ganondorf!  
  
Ganondorf : Huah! (picks out a number)  
  
8  
  
Pichu : Next up...Wario!  
  
Wario : I'm-a ready-a! (picks out a number)  
  
18  
  
Pichu : (thinking) wow, the first 16 and not one match-up...that means that every one during the next turns will have someone too fight (saying) Next...Samus!  
  
Samus : *beep* (picks out a number)  
  
20  
  
Pichu : That puts you in the match with Captain Falcon in Match no. 10!...the next to draw is...Young Link!  
  
Y.Link : Finally! (picks out a number)  
  
22  
  
Pichu : You will be fighting Chaos in match 11!...the next to draw is...Tails!  
  
Tails : Coming! (picks out a number)  
  
15  
  
Pichu : You will fight Paratroopa in match no. 8!...the next fighter to draw is Knuckles!  
  
Knuckles : ...hmf (picks out a number)  
  
9  
  
(and he would duel with Zelda in match no.5)   
  
Pichu : Next up...Bowser!  
  
Bowser : ROAR! (picks out a number)  
  
24  
  
(and Giga would fight original in match no. 12)  
  
Pichu : Next up...Yoshi!  
  
Yoshi : Yoshi! (picks out a number)  
  
27  
  
(and Yoshi would fight the old school Game + Watch in match no.14)  
  
Pichu : The next fighter to draw is...Rouge!  
  
Rouge : Finally! (picks out a number)  
  
29  
  
(and bat girl would fight long legs in match no. 15)  
  
Pichu : And the next one to draw is DK!   
  
  
  
DK : oo-oo (picks out a number)  
  
11  
  
(And he would fight Roy in match no. 6)  
  
Pichu : The Next to draw is Shadow!  
  
Shadow : hmf...about time (picks out a number)  
  
17  
  
(and the fakers would go head to head in match no. 9)  
  
Pichu : And the next fighter to draw is Crazy Hand!  
  
CH : Fine (picks out a number)  
  
4  
  
(and he would fight the Ice Climbers in match no. 2)  
  
Pichu : And the next to draw is Mario!  
  
Mario : FINALLY! (picks out a number)  
  
32  
  
(and he would fight in the very last match with Luigi)  
  
Pichu : And the next to draw is Link!  
  
Link : Coming! (picks out a number)  
  
7  
  
(and he would have a chance to slay Ganondorf in match no. 4)  
  
Pichu : And the next fighter to draw is Metal Sonic!  
  
Metal : About time! (picks out a number)  
  
25  
  
(and he would fight Ness in match no. 13)  
  
Pichu : And the next fighter to draw is Kirby!  
  
Kirby : OK! (picks out a number)  
  
13  
  
(and he would fight Marth in match no. 7)  
  
Pichu : And the next fighter to draw is Sonic!  
  
Sonic : And about time too! (picks out a number)  
  
1  
  
(he would be in the very first match with Master Hand)  
  
Pichu : And last is Amy!  
  
Amy : Coming! (picks out the last number)  
  
5  
  
(and she would duel with Peach in round 3)  
  
Pichu : All the matches are now final! And here's the tournament bracket!  
  
(The Bracket looks like this)  
  
Rd.1 : Sonic vs. Master Hand  
  
Rd.2 : Ice Climbers vs. Crazy Hand  
  
Rd.3 : Amy vs. Peach  
  
Rd.4 : Link vs. Ganondorf  
  
Rd.5 : Knuckles vs. Zelda  
  
Rd.6 : DK vs. Roy  
  
Rd.7 : Kirby vs. Marth  
  
Rd.8 : Tails vs. Paratroopa  
  
Rd.9 : Shadow vs. Wario  
  
Rd.10 : Captain Falcon vs. Samus  
  
Rd.11 : Chaos vs. Young Link  
  
Rd.12 : Giga Bowser vs. Bowser  
  
Rd.13 : Metal Sonic vs. Ness  
  
Rd.14 : Yoshi vs. Mr. Game + Watch  
  
Rd.15 : Rouge vs. Waluigi  
  
Rd.16 : Mario vs. Luigi  
  
(I'm sorry folks, but since I'm now in a rush, the first match will be a quickie, I'll update it later)  
  
Pichu : Now then, Sonic and Master Hand, FIGHT!  
  
Sonic : You goin down! (goes super and rams right through Master Hand)  
  
MH : KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!  
  
Bloodshed : Well that's all for now, until I get enough votes, please vote for the 2 matches next chapter (Crazy Hand vs. Ice Climbers and Amy + Peach) See ya soon! 


	3. Crazy Hand vs Ice Climbers and Amy vs Pe...

Disclaimer No.1: The fic will be updated every 3-5 days or until reviews are sent in.  
  
Disclaimer No.2: This is for people who are reading this at fanfiction.net (I'm having the fic on both sites). If you look at the review section and see your review is gone, it's nothing personal. I will just delete them so I don't mix up the match votes.  
  
Disclaimer No.3: This is for people who are reading this at fandomination.net. The homepage is music which is updated for every round...and for the Mario fights.   
  
Voting Results : Crazy Hand + The Ice Climbers got one vote apiece so I decided the winner. To find out who, read the chapter (duh). The fight between Amy + Peach had only one vote sent in. You'll find out who it was for in the 2nd match in this chapter.   
  
Now then, on with the fic!  
  
Pikachu : (with translator on) Nooooow all you crazy fans, are you ready for the 2nd match between The Ice Climbers and Crazy Hand?!  
  
Fans : YYYYYYYYYYEEEEAAAAHHHH!!!  
  
Pikachu : Great...just before the match starts, the bettings section will be open for the next 5 minutes!  
  
(bettings area)  
  
Eggman : Put this $20 on Crzy Hand!  
  
Mega Man : (shovels out all his dough) same here (as soon as Eggman's out of earshot) Actually, put it all on the Ice Climbers!  
  
Pikachu : Now then will The Ice Climbers and Crazy Hand please report to the arena! ...oh, they're already there...ok then fight!  
  
Crazy Hand : This'll be easy! (grabs Nana and starts to squeeze her extremely hard)  
  
Nana : OOOOOOW! LET GO! LET GO! LET GO!  
  
Popo : Take this! (hits Crazy Hand in the thumb with his hammer and he drops Nana)  
  
Crazy : OW! Why you little...Taste this! (starts shooting lasers all over the arena)  
  
Popo + Nana : owowowowowowow  
  
Crazy : ...hehehe...how's this?! (starts rolling around the arena like he has an itch causing Nana + Popo to get hit many times)  
  
Nana : Take this fiend! (Belay with Popo so they both slam into him)  
  
Crazy : You cheap little...  
  
Popo + Nana : Take this fool! BLIZZARD! (Use the blizzard attack to freeze him)  
  
Popo : Now you get a taste of your own medicine  
  
Nana : Everyone has to die sometime!   
  
Popo + Nana : MEGA HAMMER! (Since the ice has made Crazy weaker, not only does the Mega Hammer shatter the ice but it shatters him!)  
  
Crazy : KUUUUUUAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Popo + Nana : YAHOO! We won!  
  
Pikachu : Well that was a cool match...no pun intended...now then...will Peach and Amy report to the stand!  
  
(betting area)  
  
Eggman : Put the $30 on Peach  
  
Mega Man : Put it all on Amy!  
  
Eggman : HEY! I thought you were on my side!  
  
Mega Man : Nope  
  
Eggman : ...Ok  
  
Pikachu : Now then if everyone is ready, then fight!  
  
Peach : Fore! (whacks Amy with a golf club)  
  
Amy : YOW! Right in the face!...  
  
Peach : VEGGIE ATTACK! ( throws an exploding veggie at Amy and it hits)  
  
Amy : DAMNIT!...that really hurt...and you got me all dirty! ...Taste my Hammer! (whacks Peach in the leg with her hammer causing her to fall)..caught off guard...(whacks Peach three times before Peach gets up)  
  
Peach : How dare you!   
  
Amy : How about a full force hit head on? (runs towards Peach with her hammer ready to behead)  
  
Peach : COUNTER! (she pulls Toad out of nowhere and Amy's attack is sent right back to her)  
  
Amy : OOOOOOOOWWWW!!!! DAMNIT! THAT HURT! ....Try that again  
  
Peach : Gladly (Amy tries again, Peach pulls out Toad, and Amy is hit again)  
  
Amy : ...Ok, I've had enough..oh I know, maybe if I catch her off guard again (she starts glowing) Take this!  
  
Peach : You really are stupid! (pulls out Toad, but this time, Amy, rather use her full force hit, trips Peach) Woah!  
  
Amy : Perfect Opportunity! GOOD-BYE!  
  
Peach : (Since she knew she didn't have enough time to grab Toad) you win...(Amy's blow creates a small explosion and when it clears, all that's left of Peach is her crown...)  
  
Pikachu : It's official! Peach has won!  
  
Amy : (does pose) See, I can do this!  
  
Bloodshed : Until next time, please vote (via review) on the 2 matches that will be in Chapter 2 : Link vs.Ganondorf and Knuckles vs. Zelda! Bloodshed Over and out! 


End file.
